Stalker
by seastar529
Summary: Alright this is a short little story of how Ben is being weird and Rook is curious. Rook/Ben Broken i think the pairing is called! Don't like yaoi dont read this!


Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten

Warning: yaoi, homophobes, etc

###########################

Rook was worried about Ben; he had been acting weird since he had come out to the world about his sexuality a few months prior. Rook had noticed not everyone was happy that he had told the truth and when he had asked Grandpa Max about it he was told about how many didn't like things like this and how they can get out of hand. On Rook's home it had been common to see two of the same gender with each other so this little belief made Rook wary, what might happen to the partner that had undoubtedly stolen his heart? He intended to find out what was going on.

Now Rook wouldn't call his way stalking, merely watching. So he silently and invisibly 'watched' Ben the whole day. And he was almost growling while he was. His school, except weirdly Cash, JT and Julie who were all in love with their own gender. The four were now that weird crowd that was picked on and bullied, but the most targeted was Ben who stood up against all of them. The plumbers had made them all swear oaths not to hurt humans in any way so their wasn't anything Ben could really do because sometimes he took things to even more extremes than Rook. Also Rook was restricted from going anywhere inside the school grounds with out permission from Ben which was why he was using binoculars. The teachers knew about the bullying, they even joined in giving hard homework and tests to the group, giving them detention for no reason, and plain being childish.

It took all of Rook's self control to not march right in there and kill all who touched what he almost considered his. But if he thought that was bad then he had no idea what was coming. Ben had gone straight home and as soon as he walked through the door he was on the floor. His father had slapped him with a board. The father grabbed Ben by the hair and dragged him to the living room where there were several tools on the floor. One of then was a bat which was brought down on Ben once before Rook snapped out of his stupor and went in through the window.

"What?" Carl screamed as the window shattered. Rook came rolling through and landing on his knees gun at the ready.

"I will allow you five seconds to put the weapon down and move away from Ben-dude!" he growled. He enjoyed calling Ben Ben-dude because it was funny when they sighed at his 'inability to understand earth stuff'.

Carl knowing that this wasn't a time to push any luck did as he was told and moved backwards. Just then the backup he had called rolled in bringing out the handcuffs.

"Dude what is with the rolling? Seriously!" Ben exclaimed.

"We just stopped your father from beating you and that's all you can say?" Rook sighs.

"What do you expect me to comment on, the fact that you were probably stalking me all day?" at his awkward silence he continued, "No! You really were stalking me all day?"

"No I was watching you."

"Were you using binoculars?"

"Maybe," Rook looked away

"Stalker," Ben exclaimed

"Am not!" Rook exclaimed childishly.

"You are! Don't even deny it! I can't believe you!" Ben grasped his hair and looked to be tugging at it. "No wait I can believe you!"

"Thank you?"

"Not a compliment, geez I'm on a team with a stalker!" Ben yelled then a random plumber hit him on the back of the head making him unconscious.

########################

Back at the base it was show how much bullying the hero had been subjected to. His whole stomach and back was bruised and cut open. It was roughly bandaged by the hero, and was re-bandaged as soon as everyone had gotten over their shock.

As soon as he was treated the plumbers ran out of the room. Revonhangers like Rook were known to loose control if their loves were hurt and attack anyone touching them or in the same room as them during the first day after the attack. They would get animalistic on everyone. As soon as everyone was gone from the room Rook curled around Ben like a faithful dog and growled softly while thinking up tortures for all that hurt Ben.

A yawn jolted him from his thoughts as Ben woke up. He was transfixed with the open mouth and the tongue coming out to wet the dry lips. He had to hold himself back when Ben stretched, letting his somewhat feminine form and slender muscles relax. Then the boy jumped when he saw Rook and moved away.

"What?" Rook asked.

"I'm worried about the fact that I have a stalker in my room!" he mumbled.

"I am not a stalker!" Rook protested.

"Then why were you following me?" Ben asked.

". . . . ." Rook mumbled.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?" Ben asked.

"I may like you somewhat more than a partner or friend," he stated. He noticed Ben's eyes darken and his tone lowered for some reason.

"Is that so?" Ben hummed.

"I do not lie Ben."

"Of course not Rook."

And that was when Rook was pulled down into a kiss by Ben's arms around his neck.

When Ben tried to get more dominantly Rook growled and pinned him to the bed expertly putting an end to any attempts at control from the other.

"Mine!" Rook growled.

##########################

**Alright not the best but like it so REVIEW!**


End file.
